User talk:Perchan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hey! Hi there Persona! Nice to see you've joined, hope we can RP some time.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gai's nice, although his Shikai should be changed a little, maybe base it off Ultear's Arc of Time? Anyways, he is nice, but make his Hand to Hand down to Master, Grandmaster is a little much. Oh and about the comparison between Bleach fanon and Fairy Tail Fanon, well currently Bleach is better, but Fairy Tail will be as good soon enough.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) sure.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) not sure, why?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) for that you should ask Shiratori Cullen, he's usually active. Oh and if you want translations for something you can go to .com (that's the website's name) it's good for english to jap translations and vice versa.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I already have, although I'm still on my first chapter. Check this guy out, although his zanpakutou's in progress.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. So I'll give you a spoiler for your generous comments. His zanpakutou's abilities only give him the ability to fire off spiritual power from his guns, weaker than Cero of course. But his true abilities a firstly, his battle style has vastly changed and he is alot like a robot, only focusing on a target, which is why his eyes turn red and he gets serious. Anyhow, his next ability is to be able to control someone via hypnosis, however, anyone with strong spiritual pressure can break through, so it only works on weak people. He can control who he targets while he is in his terminator like form.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It's called a Mod-Soul (Modified Soul Kaizo Konpaku) The link's there, you can see what it is on the actual Bleach Wiki, however most of them aren't that powerful, but yours can be, just try to limit the psychotic attitude. Their true forms are green pills.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No it isn't how about you make her a shinigami? Or even a Vizard?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How about you let her be someone who is really good at inventions and say that she invented rocket booster like devices which increase her speed or whatever by shooting at high amounts of spiritual pressure?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How about instead of the whole rocket booster thing, just say that by imbuing more spiritual power into her feet it allows her to accelerate at massive speeds.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That was quick! Oh well, anyways, you should really extend your thing, it's really short, how about you make a confrontation between Hitsugaya and Nika, and maybe even other captains could join in? Then start with Gai verse Nika. Oh, can you check her out.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) GREETINGS! WELCOME! HEY! HELLO! HI? WASSUP?! ^_^ Heya! Welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! A place where everyone would certainly enjoy (or not). You're pretty good for a first timer Persona-san...Could I call you that? About the character...hmm... She.. I mean he reminds of some characters here....In a good way ^_^.. I like how cute he is while being a boy, something you won't find everyday in real life...that is if you're lucky to see one. I look forward on how you develop him ^_^ cuz im certain you're very talented at this (unlike me). Again..Welcome! If you need any kind of help just ask! Lone Black Garuga 07:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I have to say yes on that question... But hey.. there loads of characters here in BFF that would make your character's ability frail in comparison soo.... I think its ok, if you could use it wisely. And I believe even I make my characters Overpowered somehow. I suggest giving him limits on how much he can use the power. That's just me tho ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 08:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then! ^_^ you continue to develop him and he'll be more interesting that what he already is now. heheh Sorry if I'm not the best reviewer you can get but I hope I helped. ^_^ good day! oh oh oh... You can call me Lone or Yuki if you want... (<_< how come i forgot that in my first post) Lone Black Garuga 08:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Um I am not good at reviewing characters. And I would suggest you look at pages such as Raian Getsueikirite, Seireitou Kawahiru and Ikari to see proper set up and format, but I suggest you follow the canon of bleach and as such Nika cant have been an arrancar when she was sealed as the arrancar werent part of the normal evolution of hollows until aizen interfered.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I am an admin here but as to reviewing characters Im not all that great, all I can do is offer advise.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes please do, that is severely over done and incredibly hard to not abuse in a fight.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Like tensa? What do you mean.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :A bankai granting speed? thats a given if you write it properly, just dont and i repeat do not! copy Tensa Zangetsu, making something similar is one thing but outright copying is not good.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, with those limits it makes no sense to me, Ummmmm look at Ikari#Zanpakutō and look at his reality bending power while in bankai, Thats something similar to space-time manipulation but it has a plausible weakness of a time limit, yours makes the bankai release pointless in a sense..... am I making any sense?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 00:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hotaru Kazuko Uhmm Can you give me your opinion about this certain character? Im just curious on what you think about him Lone Black Garuga 12:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review Persona-san ^_^ that was a great help and I'll try my best to further improve him and develop him. Lone Black Garuga 01:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Persona Oh? I'm surprised you've looked through my characters. But yes...as a BASE. You directly copied, and from you're writing I can tell you're a competent writer so I don't want to see your work deleted for plagarism. Like I said, change it up to match your own personal ideas. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Coolio! Well maybe when you get the chance we can work together on something haha[[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Besides the zanpakuto, I think Nika is all good to go. I don't really think vector control suits how you made out to be. Personally I expected something like plants, or cosmic manipulation. Don't ask why lol =P But yea, always start your own storyline before RPing with others, that way your characters have a backgroun and history that others can reference to when fighting them. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry But I dunno Lone Black Garuga 09:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC)